A way to the past
by Onej6
Summary: After the war Jake is a fugitive wanted by his own kind. After several years of running and hiding it's time for him to turn himself in. Will relationships and trust be repaired. Read to find out. I NO OWN.
1. Chapter 1

**There is some German written so if you can't read it, or simply don't want to XD read the translated version below the chapter. The part that contains German will end at the TTT mark so if you're not good at German or you don´t want to search for the translation the translated part is at the end of the chapters the text with the underline is the translated one. Enjoy!**

**Prologue **

_Two years after the war, A police station in Germany._

"Wir sehen uns wider, vergesse nicht die Tür ab zu schließen." A female said as she walked to the exit of the building

"Ja, ja. Jetzt gehe schon." A brown haired man said as he followed her. As she stepped outside he said goodbye once more and closed the door. "Zuerst mal Kaffee."

The man entered a little kitchen and filled the coffee machine with water. he walked back to his workplace and continued what he was doing. "lass uns mal sehen." He said as he read several lines from a testimony.

"Schon wieder jemanden der sagt er hatte die Jägerclan gesehen beim verschwinden von das Mädchen. Die sind wieder auf eine kidnapp Tour." The man said as he shook his head.

Suddenly his phone rang. "Gutenabend, Polizei Hamburg."

"Huntsclan activity, Marktstraße 41."

"Hallo! Hallo!" The man shouted he didn't get a response the only thing he heard was the beep that informed him the caller disconnected.

"Scheiße," The man cursed. He got out of his chair and grabbed his handgun. He walked to a window and opened it. He jumped out as he did his body got surrounded by flames and he flew towards the street.

_Several minutes earlier…._

"Éh man, wie lange noch, die Kinder haben Hunger." A man clad in a maroon jumpsuit complained. "#20 ist schon fast eine Stunde weg."

Another man clad in maroon turned away from a computer the medals on his chest showed he was the leader. "Immer mit die ruhe #34." He slowly said. "#20 wird jeden…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as there was a loud nock on the big steel door that served as an entrance. The leader looked at the door. "hab Ichs nicht gesagt."

The leader got out of his chair and walked to the steel door. He looked through the spy hole and saw a man dressed in casual clothing. Staring towards the door. He smiled and opened the door. "#20 wie so hat das so lange gedauert?" He asked.

The man in front of the door didn't react as he simply kept staring at the leader.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" He gently pushed number 20 who fell into him. As this happened the leader could feel a warm liquid soaking his outfit. "Was ist denn hier Loss!"

Suddenly a big red form dropped into the scene behind number 20. A clawed hand punched both men inside as the form itself walked into the building.

"I told your kind before. stay away from children." The red form hissed.

The leader had now pushed the body of him his suit was now soaked with the man's blood. The red from slowly walked towards him.

"Du," The leader swallowed. "Du bist Tod. Du bist nicht echt."

The red form chuckled. "Let's see if I am not real."

**TTT**

He took the leader by the neck and threw him into a few bookcases. The person glided towards him as he again wrapped a big clawed hand around his neck. "Didn't that feel real?"

The leader at this moment only stuttered and babbled nonsense. As the dragon tightened his grip around his neck. After a while of kicking and trying to break free. The man's eyes rolled into his head as a loud snap was heard. The dragon dropped the lifeless body to the floor. After that he turned towards the man who kept complaining about his friend. Who gulped and scrambled back till his back hit the wall. The dragon lowered himself to the man so he was eye level.

"Consider yourself lucky. Tell your leaders that they stay away from children. I told them last time and I tell them again. I will find you and I will crush you."

The man nodded quickly before the dragon stepped aside. The man shot a scared look towards the door that led to the room of the children and had an internal struggle if he should try to scare away the dragon.

"I might change my mind." The dragon said as he glared at the man. With a gulp the man disappeared into the night.

The dragon's form was surrounded by fire as it disappeared a man with black hair with green stripes in it, wearing a cloak stood in its place.

The man looked at the carnage before him. he turned as he heard soft whimper coming from a table at his left. he lowered himself near the table and saw a medium orange creature that reminded him of a dog. the creature's light blue eyes looking at him terrified.

"Don't worry pup. I won't hurt you."

the creatures eyes went from scared to slits as it jumped into the man.

"I am not a dog, god damn it. even after two-hundred fifty years people can't spot the differences " The animal fumed. he continued with a deep voice "I am a descendant of Lian one of the best animal guardians. I am a dragon."

The man chuckled. "You're a dragon?"

"Yes I am." The creature said a matter-of-factly. "A different breed than you are but I am a dragon."

The man nodded as he pushed the little dragon off him. he smiled at the little guy. "An animal guardian? I could use one."

The little furred dragon looked at him as his mouth went into a grin. "Atalo the dragon at your service."

"I am Jake." The man said as he took the hand of the little dragon.

"Jake." Atalo said. "Jake! Jake!"

_Present… _

Jake opened his eyes and moved to the left to avoid a few trees.

"Few. That was a close one." Jake said as he rubbed his eyes.

"You dozed off again. As your animal guardian I suggest we rest, like… right now." Atalo who was on his back said irritated. "If we keep going like this we might not even get to Magix."

Jake nodded as he started to decent. The quickly found some shelter and set up camp. Jake had dozed off several times. Reliving memories as he did so. despite this not being his favorite memory. He liked it a lot. The day he met Atalo the dragon. One of the few friends he had living as a fugitive. Loyal, kind, smart and a major pain in the ass sometimes. Jake chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Atalo asked his eyebrows in a frown. "Do I have something on my teeth?"

The dragon opened his mouth and showed Jake his sharp teeth.

Jake shook his head. "Don't worry, they're spotless."

"Oh, good. Tell me Jake why go to a place filled with dragons who want to arrest you?"

Jake sighed. "I am tired Atalo. Tired of running, hiding. I can't take it anymore. When we get there I first visit some people after that I turn myself in."

Atalo looked at him his eyes wide and mouth wide open. "That wasn't what I had in mind."

"After we reach the city it is best if you find another dragon. Or else you will be locked away also."

"Jake…I" Atalo was shushed by a hand from Jake.

"I don't want to talk about it. let's get to bed a long day awaits us tomorrow."

**End of prologue **

**I hoped you liked it. First of all. Atalo isn't owned by me it's a creation that sprang to life from Noble6's mind. She has some art of him. If I am right she has her deviant account listed as homepage on her profile. **

**This will be the last story in the war trilogy. I shall do my best into making this a good story so you all can enjoy. **

**For now I am not sure there will be a lot of updates for this one. I posted this only to spark people's interest. There still is Misery that has to be written. **

**BTW I got my driver's license so that might be a contributing factor to the lack of updates :D**

**That's it for now…**

**Onej6**

**Translated part the parts with ****lines ****is the translated text.**

_Two years after the war, A police station in Germany._

"until next time, don't forget to lock the door." A female said as she walked to the exit of the building

"yeah, yeah. Just go already." A brown haired man said as he followed her. As she stepped outside he said goodbye once more and closed the door. "Coffee first, rest later"

The man entered a little kitchen and filled the coffee machine with water. he walked back to his workplace and continued what he was doing. "where was I?" He said as he read several lines from a testimony.

"Another one who says he had seen the Huntsclan as the girl vanished. They're kidnapping again." The man said as he shook his head.

Suddenly his phone rang. "Good evening, Hamburg police."

"Huntsclan activity, Marktstraße 41."

"Hello!.. Hello!" The man shouted he didn't get a response the only thing he heard was the beep that informed him the caller disconnected.

"Shit," The man cursed. He got out of his chair and grabbed his handgun. He walked to a window and opened it. He jumped out as he did his body got surrounded by flames and he flew towards the street.

_Several minutes earlier…._

"Hey, how much longer? The kids are hungry."A man clad in a maroon jumpsuit complained. "#20 is already gone for an hour or so."

Another man clad in maroon turned away from a computer the medals on his chest showed he was the leader. "Relax #34." He slowly said. "#20 will arrive…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as there was a loud nock on the big steel door that served as an entrance. The leader looked at the door. "Speaking of the devil."

The leader got out of his chair and walked to the steel door. He looked through the spy hole and saw a man dressed in casual clothing. Staring towards the door. He smiled and opened the door. "Hey#20, why did it take so long?" He asked.

The man in front of the door didn't react as he simply kept staring at the leader.

"Everything alright?"He gently pushed number 20 who fell into him. As this happened the leader could feel a warm liquid soaking his outfit. "What the hell?"

Suddenly a big red form dropped into the scene behind number 20. A clawed hand punched both men inside as the form itself walked into the building.

"I told your kind before. stay away from children." The red form hissed.

The leader had now pushed the body of him his suit was now soaked with the man's blood. The red from slowly walked towards him.

"You," The leader swallowed. "You´re dead, you can´t be real."

The red form chuckled. "Let's see if I am not real."

**TTT**

**After this the rest is in English **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 Moonbase.**_

"You have exactly five seconds to get that gate open, or it will be not the only thing that is broken." A blond haired woman threatened a scared to death mechanic.

"Please misses Whitman without the proper tools and required spare parts I really can't get that gate to work." The poor man stuttered.

Whitman groaned as she roughly dropped the man. "Can't you just repaired it with magic?"

The man shook his head. "I am not magical, the person who normally is in charge for this gate is. But he's on earth right now.

Whitman groaned again. She had a love-hate relationship with her job. She hated the part that she had to travel a lot. She had to leave her son at her parents too often. Her latest assignment was to teach astronauts to battle in a low-gravitational environment. She didn't know why she was chosen she didn't have any kind of experience with that sort of combat. She sighed as she spoke in a more softer tone.

"I am sorry, it's just my boy is turning thirteen in a few days, and it's a very special birthday. I just want to be there."

The man slowly got on his feet as he took of his cap. "Listen misses Whitman, my wife and kids are on earth too. I want to be with them right now. My shift ended a day after this gate stopped working. I hoped for it to be repaired so I could leave. But still it isn't and you don't see me grabbing people by their collars and threatening them." The man ran a hand through his hair and put his cap back on. "I am trying the best I can. So if you don't mind."

The man pointed towards the door that led out of the large room that contained the gate. Whitman sighed as she walked out of it. She hated being stuck, she hated being away from the people she cared about. There was one thing that brightened up her day a bit. The view from the moon base. If you looked at the earth from this distance you would say it was the most peaceful planet in the solar system, but how looks could deceit. As Whitman was lost in her thoughts someone tapped her on the shoulder. Whitman turned to look the person in the eye.

"Miss Whitman, there's a call for you, if you please would follow me." A man with pointy ears asked.

Whitman nodded and followed the man who led her through a maze of corridors and rooms. Until the scenery turned somewhat familiar for Whitman. She knew this part of the moon base. It was the military headquarters that scanned the skies for any form of alien life. With magic at their disposal scientists had created more accurate and longer range telescopes. Scanners and all kinds of other machinery. Currently they populated the moon but within the next year a team would be send towards mars to create a 'gate' on it. The gates were a mix of technology and magic. Making long distance travel as easy as turning on a light bulb. Well if the goddamn technology didn't fail.

"Ma'am" The man said as he moved out of the way to let her step into the room. Whitman gave the guy a small smile and stepped inside the room where she took the phone into her hands.

"Commander Whitman."

"Rose, don't you have caller id?" A sassy sounding voice came from the other side.

"Well, despite the latest spurt we all made with technology this freaking hell hole doesn't have anything." Rose said. "Tell me, Trixie everything okay down there?"

"Someone starts to miss you, girl."

Rose bit her lip. "It's Jonathon, Tell him I'll be home before his birthday I promise I have to."

There was a sigh on the other side of the line. "Rose to be honest, I am sure you're not going to make it back before his birthday…At least not without some help."

Rose got a smile on her face. "What did you do?"

"Let's just say, I did the puppy dog technique on a certain general. Who has assembled a team for a high priority extraction from a certain high valued member of our community."

"That's a mouthful, when?" Rose asked as she leaned against the table.

"Aurora and Shaun should be there in a few hours. So better get your ass back to your room and start to pack."

Rose chuckled. "Will do, anything else left to say."

Rose heard some arguing on the other line as a now agitated Trixie began to speak. "Spud asks if you can bring him a moon rock. That boy's tripping more by the day. I am telling ya."

"Well he must do something right, or else you wouldn't have married him." Rose said as she shifted so she sat in a more comfortable position.

"He has his moments but I have to go now. Fred just walked in. see you in a few hours, bye."

"Bye," Rose replied and placed the horn back on the phone. She walked out of the room smiling brightly.

"You're looking happy." The mechanic she saw earlier asked as he walked through the center that contained the apartments for people who lived here.

"I'm getting out of here." Rose said smiling as she briskly walked passed him.

"The gate still doesn't work!" He shouted after her.

"Don't care,"

Rose entered the code for her room and hurried inside. She took her two suitcases out of the closet and dropped on her bed. With one move she took all her clothes and also dropped them on the bed. After a little fight with the suitcases she had them closed and was ready to leave.

"Good," She smiled.

Rose had slept for a few hours. She woke up as someone knocked on her door. She got up and opened it.

"Took you long enough." A man said his black hair dirty. Dressed in a space suit.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, Shaun." Rose looked into the hallway. "Where's Aurora?"

Shaun sighed. "She's still at the space ship. I don't know what to do, Rose. She still is mad at me for taking that job overseas. She hasn't talked to me the whole trip here."

Rose squeezed Shaun's shoulder. "Hang in there, if she loves you she will come around. Let me get my bags and we head for the spaceship."

As Rose and Shaun walked towards the spaceship they were still talking about Shaun and Aurora's relationship.

"I don't know, Rose. It feels like it is all my fault. I just said I'll take the job without talking to her first. I might just inform the council I won't do it. I care more about Aurora than I care about that job."

Rose shook her head. "Listen Shaun. I…I can tell you some sort of story that will make you feel better, but I can't think of one. Just talk to her show her how much she means to you but also tell her how important this job is for you. Maybe they have the same kind of job only a little closer to home. So you won't have to leave Magix and still have the job you like."

"I could always try to ask that. The group of scientist I am going to work with preferred a base in Europe but still no base I might convince the council that Magix is the safest place on the globe. Thanks Rose."

"You're welcome." Rose said as they both went through the airlock to get into the spaceship.

"Hey," Aurora said as both Rose and Shaun entered the cockpit.

Rose replied with a nod as Shaun didn't do anything, he simply walked to the pilot seat and sat down.

"Mortis, Run system diagnostics."

Out of nowhere a smoke cloud took the form of a man. Slowly solidifying to something impenetrable.

"Already done." The form said as it now was completely solidified into a cloak made from fabric and two shining red eyes floating inside the cloak's hood.

"Looking good." Rose said as she sat down in one of the six pilot seats.

Mortis did a twist and showed himself of. "There still are some kinks with the nanites that make up my form but the biggest part is working now. But I can't stay this way for more than a few hours at a time, that is something I need to fix."

Rose nodded as she strapped herself in.

"Launch in ten." Aurora informed.

"If my records are accurate this is the first time you fly with a spaceship am I right?" Mortis asked as he also sat down in a chair.

Rose nodded as she swallowed. "I must say I am quite nervous."

"Well, that's one benefit from being an A.I, I can shut off every unwanted feeling."

Rose turned away from Mortis as the engines started to rumble. "I wish I could do that with some feelings." She whispered.

The spaceship slowly got off the moon's surface and started on its journey home.

**End of chapter.**

**So how was that? Sorry Noble, no Atalo in this one. But he will most likely appear in the next one. **

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**

**Onej6**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 : Time to turn me in.**

Atalo stirred in his sleep as a delicious smell entered his nose. Despite sleeping on hard ground, his soft fur was comfortable and he didn't wanted to wake up yet. Suddenly the smell became stronger and seemed to be blown his way. Atalo growled.

"Leave me alone, Jake." he snapped as he curled into a ball and adverted himself from the chuckling dragon.

"Suit yourself. If you don't want fresh eggs and some rabbit meat." Jake said as he walked away and sat down on a log. Inwardly he counted to three as he took a bite of the rabbit meat.

Atalo groaned and sat straight. His hair ruffled, and bangs underneath his eyes. "Asshole." The animal guardian cursed as he shook the dirt of him. He walked towards the bag that lay next to the camp fire. He took out a can of coke. He gulped the sweet liquid down in one go. "Aaaghh, Nothing beats coke in the morning." He said as he cleaned his whiskers. "Better chilled, though."

Jake shook his head. "You know that's bad for you."

"Hey hanging around with a fugitive dragon isn't good for me either, but no one can stop me."

Jake chuckled as his friend took some eggs and rabbit meat and sat down. He turned serious as Atalo was seated. "This is our last day together." He said as he used his fork to arrange the food on his plate.

Atalo stopped abruptly with eating. As a large portion of meat was hanging out of his mouth and his eyebrow was raised in a comical manner. Jake had to resist the urge to laugh. He was kind of surprised as Atalo placed the plate next to him and cleaned his mouth. After that he looked at Jake more serious than Jake was used from him.

"Jake," The little creature started. "I've joined you, since you needed an animal guardian. I wasn't afraid that night because you mercilessly killed those Huntsclan members. I was afraid because I recognized you. I had certain fear for your reputation, but now I got to know you. you've become one of the best friends I've ever had. And whatever happens as soon we get into Magix. I won't leave your side."

Jake looked at Atalo completely frozen. "Thanks," He muttered. "What did you do with Atalo?"

Atalo shook his head and smiled. "Are you going to finish that?"

Jake sighed. "Yep, there's the Atalo I know." Jake walked to Atalo and handed him the plate. Several minutes later Atalo burped as he had placed himself on the log and let out a contempt sigh.

Jake slowly started to put all their stuff in the bag they had. Jake's tail sprouted from his back and he slapped out the fire, as he was done he turned towards Atalo to announce they would leave. He smiled as the little dragon was asleep again.

"Ah well." He said to himself as he sat down against the log. "We could leave in a few hours." He closed his eyes as he let the sounds of nature calm him.

**XXX**

"We are going in a little rough!" Shaun shouted as the space shuttle shook violently, several lights blinked and sirens wailed as they penetrated the earth's atmosphere.

"Pretty fun isn't it?" Mortis asked as the shuttle kept shaking and even more alarms went off.

Rose nails were shredding into the armchair as if she had claws, her face as white as snow.

"Whoops, there goes the heat shielding." Mortis joked. As he ran a test of the ships systems.

"Mortis shut the fuck up!" Rose screamed, as she kept looking forward. Her nails dug into the foam even deeper.

After a few minutes the ship's shaking subsided a bit and Shaun let out a sigh. "okay, we've had the difficult part." He informed as he started to push several buttons.

"Well actually…" Mortis started but stopped as he saw Rose's look. "Never mind."

Rose let out a shuddered sigh. As the shuttle stopped shaking almost completely. Shaun still was busy pushing buttons and Aurora contacted the general.

"This is Aurora, we'll be there in five."

"Did you get her?" Came a reply slightly filled with static. Aurora chuckled.

"Dad…" Aurora replied annoyed.

A chuckle came in over the radio. "Sorry, old habits die hard. I'll call Trixie to pick her up, the guys here will be delighted to have her back. Carter out."

Aurora shook her head, and shut off the radio. She leaned back into her chair and turned it towards the cockpit window. "Those perverts. You should hear how they talk about you."

Rose shrugged. "I'll just punish them next training."

Shaun chuckled. "Something tells me that they're into that shit."

Rose grossed out as Aurora slapped Shaun on the arm. "Shaun!" She shouted.

"Don't hit the pilot." Shaun said as he took his hands of the yoke. But grabbed them as he saw the scared faces of Rose and Aurora. He started to laugh as he let go of it again. "Don't worry automatic pilot. He said as he winked at Mortis.

After a few minutes the shuttle touched down at a military base near the former Manhattan. Since the orb of Malorphis destroyed the whole state of new York. The whole state remained a wasteland during the war. But after a lot of meetings and agreements, the humans had decided that Magix would be formed on the old state, funded by the UN and by the magical world it now was one of the countries with most magical creatures per square mile and inhabited more than sixty percent of the world dragon population.

Rose got out of the shuttle and got into a something that looked like a golf kart. Aurora and Shaun joined her. Mortis waved one last time as the nanites broke apart and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Everyone on board?" The driver asked. Shaun tapped the man on his shoulder and the kart drove away. They arrived at the facility and Rose jumped out, she took her suitcases and rushed inside. As soon as she was inside she walked into an office where a man was busy with arranging files.

"Here," She said and dropped a memory stick on the desk. "I'm going home."

Rose groaned as the man called her back.

"I expect a personal report," He smiled. "What if I invite you for dinner."

Rose flicked her finger towards him as she walked out. "Dream on, pervert." Shaun and Aurora sat in the waiting area as Rose walked into it.

"Trixie will be here in a few minutes." Shaun informed. Rose nodded as she sat down,

"So, Jonathon is going to turn thirteen." Aurora started. "Are you going to tell him about.. you know."

Rose moaned and let her head fall down into her hands. "Shit, I totally forgot about that."

"He's been telling us a few days now. You should tell him Rose, he's ready."

Rose leaned back and folded her arms over her chest. "I know he's ready, the thing is. I don't think I am."

Shaun shook his head. "The shitty thing is you've promised him. So there is no getting out on this one." Rose shot Shaun a glare.

"Thanks for the cheer up, jackass."

Rose got up and walked outside, she leaned against the wall, she enjoyed the wind through her hair, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

"I guess it's nice to be home?" A voice asked.

Rose opened her eyes and smiled at the person. "It feels great being back, the only downside I weigh more here."

Carter smiled as he sat down next to her. They both looked at the men and women who were training. "It's quite peaceful now. Haven't had any attacks since you've left. Jake also keeps a low profile. I swear that boy is planning something."

"Maybe he's just tired." Rose sadly said.

Carter nodded. "Maybe, he really is doing his best."

"I wish he was here. I still love him, hank." Rose said as she stared to the sky.

"I think that counts for most of us." Hank sighed. "Haley came to me a few weeks ago. She was in tears, she told me she couldn't handle the fact John looks so much like his father. She hates it to stay hidden. She must be thrilled that you are going to tell Jonathon this week. So she can visit him as an aunt and not as a teacher."

Rose swallowed and got up as Trixie's car drove in front of the building. "Yeah, she must be thrilled." Rose walked back into the building and called Shaun and Aurora, she took her suitcases and placed them into the trunk of the car.

"Ready to go." She said as she got into the car. Trixie nodded and drove off.

As they drove into the city Trixie stopped in a newly build neighborhood. She parked the car and Rose got out as she had taken her suitcases, she went to the driver's window.

"Thanks for the ride." She said.

"Anytime, girl. Don't forget to pick up Jonathon okay. He's at your mom's." Trixie said as she lowered her sunglasses. "And take a year off or something." The window slowly closed and Trixie started the engine again. Rose waved until the gang was around the corner.

"Welcome home." Rose's personal A.I. smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey, Susie." Rose placed her suitcases in the hallway and walked towards the kitchen where she took the bills of the counter.

"don't worry, I already ordered the bank to pay them."

Rose frowned and turned towards the A.I that had a holographic column in almost each room.

"Don't you need my autograph for that?"

The A.I which represented a small girl, fiddled with her dress as she turned on her heel. "Uhm, I kind of faked it."

Rose shook her head. "You know what Mortis will do if he finds out."

The little girl froze and her eyes widened in fear. "You're not going to tell him, right?"

"If you promise you won't do it again I won't"

The A.I nodded. Rose walked towards the garage and got into her black SUV. "I'll be home in a few hours." She shouted as the A.I opened the garage door.

"Jonathon! Get down here!" A man shouted.

"We're busted." A girl said as she looked down from the tree house.

"Down now!" The man shouted again.

"I think I am going to stay here, a bit longer." A boy replied.

A vein on the man's head looked like it was going to pop. "Jonathon Richard Whitman, you have three seconds to get down here. Or I will call your mother."

The boy was about to reply as a voice send a shiver down his spine.

"I am already here."

Mister Whitman turned around his brows risen. "Rose?"

"Hey, dad." Rose said as she embraced her father. "Is he giving you a hard time?"

Up in the three house. Jonathon had frozen, he loved his mother, she was nice to him, he got everything he wanted. But she wanted one thing in return and that was discipline. He might have discipline around her but around any other adult, a whole different story.

"Help me." He mouthed towards the girl next to him.

"Uhuh.. Not with your mom around, you're on your own dude." The girl took a wand out of her pocket and tapped herself on the head. In a flash she disappeared. Jonathon sighed in defeat as he climbed down the wooden ladder. He turned around to see his grandfather standing quite pissed. His mother next to him her arms folded over each other and foot tapping impatiently on the soil.

"What did you do?"

"I…Uhm, I kind of," John hesitated.

"He wrecked the neighbors pool by using it as a skating ramp. It has several scratches and even some tiles came off. They want it repaired." Mister Whitman said calmly.

Rose sighed. "Tell them I'll pay for the damage. You mister." She said as she looked at Jonathon, who swallowed. "Give your mother a hug."

Jonathon hugged his mother. Rose sniffed in her son's smell and cuddled him close. "I've missed you."

"Me too." The boy replied. "I missed you a lot, mommy."

Rose groaned. "Oh.. you're getting punished. You know I am immune to the mommy technique."

"Aw man!" The boy whined.

Rose chuckled. "Come let's go home."

**XXX**

Spud sighed and walked around in his office. He looked at the clock who told him the time as already one am.

"Trixie is going to yell at me for sure." He said to himself.

Spud had done well for himself. Pandarus made him CEO of Pandarus enterprises as he retired himself. The hours were rubbish, he could have a free period that would stretch out a few months but. He also could have a few months of pure stress and killing hours. This week had started as one of the latter.

He waved his wand and the double doors that led from his office to the roof swung open with another swing of his wand a mug of coffee appeared. He tasted it and his face twisted in disgust.

"Magical coffee sucks." He waved his hands again and a cup of star bucks coffee appeared in his hand. He took a sip and sighed. "Much better."

He walked onto the roof and lighted a cigarette. He stood there a while thinking, how he could get this period to pass by as quickly as possible.

"Smoking kills." A voice said.

Spud threw away the cigarette and turned around his wand glowing red with magic. "Who's there?" He demanded.

Spud looked around the roof one part was extremely dark and he thought he saw something moving. With a wave of his staff a light shot out of his wand. It lighted the dark patch of roof and showed nothing. Spud let out his breath and relaxed. "Must have been my imagination."

He screamed out of shock as he felt something wrapping around him and a arm wrapped around his neck.

"Do you always welcome friends this way?" The voice from before asked.

Spud's eyes went wide as he recognized the voice. "Jake?" He whispered. The thing that was wrapped around him let go of him and so did the arm.

Spud turned around and looked at Jake. "Idiot." He cursed as he pulled Jake into his office.

"Are you stupid?" Spud asked as he closed the door. "Mortis is everywhere, so are dragons. You've got a warrant on your head…" Spud stopped as Jake raised his hand

"I know the risk." Jake stopped as they heard knocking both men turned towards the window where an annoyed Atalo signaled them.

"Who's that?" Spud asked. Jake got up and opened the door. Atalo entered and mumbled as he sat down atop of a table. "You've got yourself a dog?"

Atalo eye twitched as he laced out at Spud only to be held back by Jake. "He doesn't like if you call him a dog. He's a dragon just like me only a other kind." Jake said as he struggled to contain Atalo. "Chill, He didn't mean to say it."

Atalo growled but stopped his attack, he turned away from the two and sat there displeased.

Spud shook his head and turned to Jake. "Tell me what brings you here."

"I am tired." Jake said. "I just can't do this anymore. I miss all you guys. I miss Rose, I rather spend a few days with you and get executed than live further staying away from you."

Spud swallowed. He was glad his old friend was back, it only scared him that the once cocky, brave and loyal dragon sat before him. Admitting he wanted to give up. "Don't Jake, they won't kill you, but do the same with you as they did to Eric Rodriquez, not a pleasant punishment."

Jake shook his head. "Spud, I don't want to anymore. That's why I want to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" Spud asked.

"I want you to tell, Carter that I will be in the cave where once central park was. I will come with without a fight, on one condition. She has to be there."

Spud pondered and leaned against a cabin in the office. "I don't know, Jake." He said and turned back to Jake only to find him gone already, Spud sighed. "Now, I need a drink."

**End of chapter**

**I hope this was nice to read, so how is the length? I am considering in doing the story in this format, so there is more to read in one chapter and not always those nasty cliffhangers or only one convo**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3; Telling John & return of an enemy **

"Honey! I'm home!" Spud said stumbling into the mansion he owned.

"I swear boy, when I get my hands on you do you know what the…" Trixie looked at him and sniffed the air, her face contorted. "Have you been drinking."

"Yep." Spud said as he stumbled into the living room and dropped himself on the couch. "You're dad might get angry, I drank his bottle of scotch." Spud giggled as he took of his shoes and threw them into the hallway.

Trixie was pissed, she tightened the band around her night robe and pulled up her sleeves. "Oh boy, you are going to get an ass whooping." Trixie stomped towards Spud and lifted her fist ready to smack him into the face.

"Jake's here." Spud quickly said still smiling.

Trixie stopped her movement and looked at her husband unbelievingly. "Say what? Have you been smoking too?"

Spud nodded and suddenly got serious. "We need to call your dad."

Trixie frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "You're serious, aren't you?"

**XXX**

The phone rang inside the Carter's residence. Hank eyes shot open, he raised himself out of the bed and smiled at his sleeping wife. hopping of the bed he made his way towards the phone.

"If this isn't a matter of national security consider yourself fired." Hank said as he picked up the phone.

"Hank, it's Arthur." Carter was alert at an instant.

"Spud? Everything alright, what happened?" He quickly asked. "Where's Trixie?"

"Relax, Trixie is fine, someone showed up at the office tonight."

"I'm not in the mood for the guessing game, Arthur." Carter calmly said. "Who was it?"

"An old friend of ours, Former American dragon."

"Jake Long." Carter ended the sentence, he took a deep breath and swallowed. "What did he want."

There was a short pause, "He gives up, and is ready to be taken in. He will be in the cave that lays in the Memorial garden."

"Understood I will send a team to retrieve him."

"There is a problem, he will come without a fight on one condition." Spud added.

"Shoot."

"Rose has to be there." Carter frowned, he had asked a lot from Rose lately. It was his fault she nearly missed her son's birthday, not to mention the time she is away from home. Jonathon's situation was turning into the same one Trixie had when she was younger.

"Hank, still there?"

"Yeah, I shall see what I can do. I might consider risking that fight. Don't speak to Rose about this I will. Bye." Carter placed the phone back in the holder and sighed. He grabbed his pants from the floor and shirt, His wife woke up as he was dressed.

"What are you going to do?"

"Work, honey, I'll try to be back before sunrise. But I highly doubt I am going to make that." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Misses Carter shrugged as she rolled onto her side. "Come back in one piece, okay?"

Carter chuckled as he walked outside the room, He shivered as he stepped into the cool night air. The sky was devoid of the moon and stars. Carter shivered again and got into his car.

**XXX**

"I'm coming! I'm coming." Rose shouted as she stumbled down the stairs. Her A.I happily flickered on.

"It's Hank Carter." She said smiling.

Rose groaned as she pulled the door open. "What is it Hank?"

Carter stepped in and nodded towards the A.I "I need to speak with you." He said as he turned to Rose.

"Can this wait until tomorrow?" Rose said as she rubbed her temples.

"It's about, Jake."

Rose looked at Carter with a dead serious look in her eyes. "The kitchen."

Carter sat down and waited for Rose to pour in two cups of coffee. She sat down and shoved one of the cups towards Hank.

"Spud called me, he told me Jake wants surrender. He will only do this if you will be there."

Rose stared at the distance as she processed Carter's words. "I won't do it."

Carter tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"I know what happens to him once he gets caught I won't risk it."

"You know I might be able to convince the council keep him alive."

"Yes, you might be." Rose said as she stared at Carter. "But you aren't sure. I won't let me be the reason why he was arrested. If you want him take him by force."

Carter nodded. "I understand." He said getting up. "I just wanted you to know, Jake will be taken in. the easy way or the hard way. Mortis must have recorded the little call between me and Spud. so tomorrow the council will know it anyway. If you change your mind meet us at the base in a few hours."

Carter said goodbye and left the house. After a while Rose wiped away a few tears as she walked towards the stairs, she froze as she saw Jonathon sitting at the top. "John? Why are you awake?"

Jonathon looked at his mother quizzically, "Mom, who is this Jake you were talking about? And why are you crying."

Rose got a lump in her throat and sighed, now was the time. "Jonathon, come down. It's time I tell you about your dad."

Jonathon started to walk down, hesitantly at first. He took his mother's hand who let him into the kitchen. Rose sat down in front of him and started her story. "john, it started all during high school."

Almost two hours later and after a lot of questions Rose was tired. "I have a picture of him somewhere." Rose said as she walked upstairs after a few minutes she returned with a photograph.

Jonathon took the photograph and looked at it, it was a photo clearly taken during the war. Several people could be seen on it. Jonathon recognized several, there was; Hank, Aurora, another black man, his trainer Fred, His mom and a man who had his arm draped around his mother's shoulder everyone was smiling, this was a team photo. "Is it him?" Jonathan asked as he pointed towards the man that had his arm around Rose's shoulder.

Rose nodded, "That boy is your father. The American dragon Jake Long."

Jonathon Frowned. "Long? As in the second Dark Dragon?"

"He wasn't the dark dragon, the dark dragon has never shown remorse, Jake did."

Jonathon took a deep breath. "But if he's a dragon, then…"

Rose nodded again. "You're one too."

"I knew it!" Jonathon suddenly shouted. "That's why Fred is training me. Am I right?"

"Yes, now back to bed. I will tell you the rest tomorrow."

"Mom, you can't go to bed." Jonathon started.

"Why not?"

"Please make sure he makes it in alive, I want to talk to…" Jonathon hesitated for a moment. "dad, if you don't mind."

Rose nodded. "Get dressed."

**XXX**

"Alright gentlemen. The target is extremely dangerous, several times it has eliminated Huntsclan members."

"I don't care about, how many or what he has killed. I care about info and you aren't giving a lot of it."A man in the back seat said.

Fred rubbed his eyes, He hated working with werewolves, well some of them. "These are direct orders of the general himself. No councilor does even know what we are going to do. But do you really want to know who we are going to arrest?"

"Hell yeah," The man said again.

"Jacob Luke Long." Fred said. people who weren't actually paying attention straightened their composure and turned towards Fred.

"That's a big fish." The man whistled.

"Sadly we have to bring him in with force since our negotiations didn't work."

The door shot open revealing, a blond haired woman dressed in a combat suit mark eight. "Sorry I'm late." She said as she sat down.

"People disregard that last sentence, it seems he will come peacefully. Lock and load," The group got on their feet and walked towards the exit. "One thing, No lethal rounds until my order. Understood?"

Several men grunted as they continued towards the dressing rooms.

"Better late than never." Fred said as he hugged Rose. "Do you really think he will come peacefully?"

Rose nodded. "I am certain."

"okay, I'm leaving you in charge." Fred said as he tossed her the order for the mission.

**XXX**

Somewhere in the Atlantic ocean/ Highly secured detention center/ 0320 hours

High waves crashed onto the man made isle. The concrete walls were beaten by the violent sea. It was as if the sea itself was trying to get in. Luckily for the guards who lived 280 feet underneath the surface, couldn't feel anything. If they didn't have camera's installed they wouldn't have known.

"Still no connection with the mainland. I thought we had a wired one." One of the guards said taking a cup of coffee out of a machine.

"Nah," another one said, this one was quite chubby and was chewing down on a bag of chips. "They replaced it with a wireless connection last month. We have had problems since. But relax newbie, nothing is going to happen here anyway."

"I hope you're right." The newbie said as he sat down.

"I've got Asian scat porn shall we watch it?" The chubby one asked.

The newbie shook his head in disgust. "You are fucking disgusting, I am going to make my round."

"Suit yourself." The chubby one said as the newbie walked out.

The facility was well lit so not like in the movies the guard walked around without a flashlight. The cells were made out of glass, which was enough because the prisoners here were all injected with something that made a cage out of their body. By paralyzing it and destroying the senses.

He took his walky-talky out of his pocket and contacted the other guard. "Hey, Sam?" he released the button and waited for an reply. "Sam, are you still watching that freaky shit?"

Suddenly something made some noise. The guard turned towards it his stun gun pointed at the thing that had fallen. "Whoa, I need to stop watching action movies." He said as he tucked the stun gun back into its holster and walked towards the cleaning cart that had fallen. As he nearly reached it, he stopped. His hand moving towards the stun gun. "We don't have cleaning carts in here."

"That's right," Came a voice from his left side. The guard turned towards the sound his gun risen, standing there was Sam.

The newbie lowered the gun and rubbed his chest, "You scared me."

"Come on the connection works again." Sam said as he motioned him to follow.

The newbie walked next to Sam. "Where did that cleaning cart come from?" He took out his keys and opened the door towards the surveillance room. As he entered something knocked him out.

"Good, now we get Eric." A sinister voice said as it walked out of the surveillance room past Sam.

"Hold up, I want my payment." Sam said.

The man who had spoken smiled under his dragon skull. "Angela, pay the man."

The woman identified as Angela raised a gun and shot a bullet right through the man's forehead.

After a while Angela and the other man stopped in front of a cell that held one particular person. "At last, take the antidote."

Angela nodded and opened a little box with a syringe and a bottle. She took the bottle and filled the syringe with its contents.

The man raised his fist and shattered the glass. Sirens started to wail, red lights to flash but it had no use since the connection to the mainland still didn't work.

"Why bring him back?" Angela asked.

"He saved my life a few years back, time to return the favor. And he has to see what our plan will do to the whole world."

The man and Angela unclasped the bands around Eric's wrists and pulled out the IVs and tubes. Angela placed the syringe in his neck and emptied the contents. A few minutes passed, nothing happened.

"It doesn't work." Angela said.

"It will."

Eric started to shake and cough as he roared violently. Breathing heavily, he looked at the two in front of him. one of them, he recognized. He looked the man into the eye and whispered. "Brad Morton?"

**End of chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I want to apologize for the long wait, I just had a bad case of real life and "Fuck that shit." Attitude going on. With a bit of luck the next update is tomorrow. But don't cling to much on that one.**

**Onej6**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Betrayal times two. **

Three big and black trucks drove down the main street in Magix, in exception of the windscreen there were no windows. The three trucks were escorted by two police cars and several police cars blocked the road to ensure a quick passage. Inside the truck Rose looked at the screens that covered the entire sides of the truck, they showed the street with high end augmented reality. Mortis was displayed on a small screen, standing by to inform about any change that could be hazardous for the mission.

"Lao Shi street," She sighed. "we're close."

Fred nodded. "Listen up people, we will go in, split in two teams Horatio you're with me and Whitman. Aurora you take the rest, have some men ready to guard the two entrances. A scan of the cave will be displayed in a few seconds, Nerk out."

"Just let me go in, Jake won't hurt me." Rose said.

Fred shook his head as he looked at Rose, He shook his head as he grabbed his helmet. "I can't take any chances. I hope it will be quick and clean, but remember he has been tainted by black magic. He might not want to hurt you but the magic can force him."

Rose also took her helmet, she put it on and looked at Fred. "I thought I was in charge."

"Not if you put yourself at risk now can it." Nerk snapped agitated.

They hit the sidewalk with quite some force as they entered memorial park. The police cars stopped at the beginning of the barricade that now surrounded the park. The three trucks stopped and the team got out. Flashes from the leeches called the press, caused the visor from Rose's suit to darken a bit.

"I thought there would be no press."

"With today's oracles, they know about what we are going to do before we know ourselves. Luckily the oracles are forbidden to give details." Fred said as he walked next to her. "Time to shine people!"

The team started to advance to the center of the park, after a short run Rose, Fred and Horatio arrived at the first entrance two members of Aurora's squad positioned themselves for the entrance.

"Will keep an eye out here, you guys go and get dragon Long."

Rose nodded as she went into the cave first, closely followed by Horatio and Fred. She scanned the cave, despite her feeling telling her nothing would happen and Jake would cooperate. Her weapon was raised.

"Aurora see anything yet?"

"Nope, he must be in the center, he is here I can smell him." Aurora replied.

"Roger,"

They advanced into the cave. After a few minutes of slowly crawling through rocks and other things that blocked their way, they arrived at the center. Rose turned around as she heard a something crack. She came face to face with the barrel of Aurora's weapon.

"Sjeez, Aurora." She said as she pressed the weapon away. "No need to point it at me."

"Something's wrong his smell is the strongest here but we can't find him." Aurora said as she nervously looked around.

Rose groaned as she took off her helmet. She placed her helmet next to a rock and sat down. her head cradled in her hands she started to cry. "He lied." She sobbed. "Why can't he simply come home."

"Rose, I am here." Suddenly a voice said. "Come to me, please."

Rose stood up looking around, she received several confused glances from the people around her. "Did you hear that."

Aurora looked at Fred concerned before turning back to Rose. "Hear what."

"He's here." Rose said as she dropped her weapon and started walking towards a wall.

She touched the wall which started to change, out of it came a claw caressing her cheek.

"I'm here." The voice said again as the rock took form of a big red dragon. "I'm home."

Her hand now rested on his chest as he smiled at Rose. Rose started to smile as she flung herself into the dragon and started to sob. "Jake." She sobbed.

"Don't worry I won't leave you anymore."

The man who had asked questions during the briefing, raised his weapon and aimed it at Jake. Fred saw this and tried to stop him but he was too late. As he tackled the man the weapon was already fired.

Jake was taking in Rose's smell as he saw the green bolt coming at him. His eyes widened, he grabbed Rose as he swirled himself around. The bolt impacted in his back, Rose was shocked as she was turned around. She heard Jake gritting his teeth and as she looked up she saw his pupils where dilated. Jake collapsed on a knee as fire surrounded him and he changed back into his human form.

"NO!" Rose screamed as she held on to Jake. "Jake, Please."

A Roar came from somewhere in the cave as A small Creature lunged at the person who fired. It started clawing at the werewolf who was frozen from surprise.

Another werewolf grabbed the creature by its neck and pulled him off.

"Let me go!" The creature Screamed. "Let me go, I will kill him!"

Aurora and Fred were shocked and were dumbfounded as they were forced on their knees by other team members. "What the hell is going on here!" Aurora and Fred shouted simultaneously.

"Change of plans." One of them said.

Rose was fighting several members who tried to force her to her knees. "Stay away from him." She shouted as she grabbed one of the members and broke his arm, with a twisting motion.

Suddenly she collapsed as the werewolf who fired, had hit her on the head. Her world was dark before she hit the ground.

Fred struggled to get free but it had no use, the Chains had sphinx hair in them. His dragon strength was no use now. "Horatio how could you do this!"

"Orders straight from a council member. He was sure you were to emotionally attached to dragon Long. So I had the order to take you all in." Horatio said as he forced Fred on his feet. "It's nothing personal Nerk. Just following orders."

Fred looked at Jake and Rose who were picked up by several other members.

"Now I know why only two dragons were allowed on the mission." Fred hissed as he was forced outside.

**XXX**

"Where the fuck are my people!" Carter shouted as he walked into the room that contained several councilors. "I want a fucking explanation and I want it right now!"

"We don't own you anything, this goes way over your head." one councilor said.

Carter walked towards him poking him hard in the chest. "I knew you were behind this, still can't cope with the fact Jake took away your powers, don't you? He should have killed you when he had the chance. You traitor!"

The councilor smiled as he took Carters finger and slowly removed it off his chest. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You will remember, You have one minute to tell me where they are or else…"

"Easy Carter." Another councilor said. "I will escort you to them, I don't know what little feud you and councilor Hall have, but I am sure now isn't the time."

The councilor motioned Carter to follow. He led him into a Limousine, and got in himself. As he told the driver to go. He turned to Carter.

"We didn't know Hank." The councilor said.

"Yeah right, the only thing you care about is the paycheck you get every month." Hank scoffed.

"I was a guard during councilor's Long campaign. I was the guard who found his parents. I know what dragon Hall did. But I can't touch him he has a pretty big spender behind his ass keeping him in that place. Be glad we were able to stop him to tell the press Jake Long was captured."

Hank shook his head. "There is no way I can help Jake now, right?"

"Sadly no, we better hope something good comes from it."

Carter nodded as he leaned back into the chair.

**XXX**

A maroon chopper flew through the bad weather shaking from time to time. In the back were three people.

One of them looked like a skeleton his body was ravaged, from not being used for several years. He looked to the man who saved him and asked. "Why?"

Brad looked at him confused."Why save me. How can I be valuable for the Huntsclan?" He asked.

"I returned a favor nothing more, and you might be useful after all. You know more about the original Huntsclan than everyone combined, yes I found out." Brad said as he saw the look on Eric's face. "A few years back, we started recruiting people with the mark to keep the bloodline as pure as possible. But there is a giant thorn in my side that won't go away. And not to mention a computer program originally designed for the Huntsclan helping the abnormalities, he was designed to destroy."

Eric nodded. "Could we stop at McDonalds or something, I am dying for some real food."

Brad chuckled. "I'll tell the pilot."

**XXX**

"Rose wake up." Jake said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Please.."

Rose eyes slowly fluttered open. "Where are we?" was the first question as she got up she felt her head which still thumbed a little.

"I healed the wound, but you will have a headache for a few days." Jake smiled as he moved towards Fred to wake him up.

Rose did the same with Aurora. As Aurora woke up she looked at Jake a big burn mark was on the cloak he was wearing, burned scales could be seen. "Jake your back." She said as she walked to him and slightly touched the wound.

Jake hissed, "It's nothing. Have you seen Atalo?" He changed the subject.

"Atalo?"

"Yes, a small dragon. He was with me." Jake said.

"I'm here." Came a weak voice. Jake spun around and turned towards the voice, he saw Atalo sitting with blood crusted on his neck fur. Jake rushed to him and kneeled. "What did they do to you? Are you alright?"

Atalo looked at him his eyebrow risen. "I have blood in my fur and I am beaten up. Do I look like I am alright?"

"So it isn't your blood?" Atalo shook his head, Jake sighed. "Bruises will heal, luckily it isn't too bad."

"Hey, a few cans of coke and I'm as good as new."

Jake chuckled. "If we get out of here, you are going to rehab."

The lock in the door twisted, it opened and Carter entered. "Rose?" He said as he ran to her. He looked at everyone in the room and motioned them to follow. Jake and Atalo remained behind. Carter was about to close the door as he looked at Atalo. "Atalo, you too."

Jake looked at the little dragon. "Atalo?"

Atalo got up as he walked to the door. "I will explain, Jake. I really will."

Jake turned away from them as they exited. Atalo wanted to walk to Jake but was held back by Carter. "Give him some time."

Atalo looked at him and back to Carter. With a defeated sigh he walked out the cell.

**End of chapter.**

**You like? I bet you didn't expect that didn't you. What will happen next? Guess who knows?**

**ME THAT'S RIGHT ME! MUAHHAHAHAHAHA, and you have to wait till I update U Jelly?**

**Lol sorry a little rant from time to time keeps a human healthy.**

**Onej6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 get the hell out of my base**

"Damn it Carter," Atalo cursed. "You just threw away several years of friendship, couldn't you just leave me in the cell with him?"

Carter shook his head. "Do you really think he wouldn't have found out on his own. Doing it like this gives him a moment to accept the fact he has been watched all the time."

Atalo Narrowed his big blue eyes to slits, hopping onto a table he turned around and adverted himself from the group.

Rose chuckled and threw her hands in the air. "I can't believe it, all this time you had someone spying on Jake but haven't told us." She walked over to Atalo placing her hand on the dragon's back. "All this time I could know if he was alright. And you kept that from me, that's another dent in the thrust I have in you."

Carter shook his head again and sighed. "I'll be back in a minute," He said as he walked out of the room.

"So tell me what's your name?" Rose asked the dragon.

The little guy lifted his head and looked at Rose with a bright smile. "I'm Atalo and you must be Rose."

Rose smiled. "You know me?"

Atalo nodded. "Jake told me a lot about you, about everyone actually." He said as he looked at the two other people. "You must be Aurora and you must be Fred."

Aurora both gave a small nod for verification. "I hope he didn't tell you everything about us," Fred said as he sat down on a chair and undid the straps on his gloves.

"Only the good things," Atalo said and frowned. "Do you really think Jake will forgive me?"

"Depends, we haven't seen him in a long time. If he is the same guy as I know him, he will forgive you," Fred replied.

"I hope so."

**XXX**

Carter walked towards Jake's cell and frowned as the soldier who was assigned to guard the cell wasn't there.

"I am seriously going to fire some people for neglecting my orders," He mumbled, looking inside the cell he saw Jake sitting against a wall. He took a set of keys out his pocket and opened the door, Jake looked at him as he entered.

"Tell me Jake, why come back now?" Hank immediately asked.

"Many reasons Carter," Jake whispered as he looked at his hand.

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon, explain."

Jake shook his head. Carter sighed as he headed for the door. "There are some people that want to talk with you. So I am setting up an integration room. And Jake don't be mad at Atalo I forced him so be mad at me." Carter stepped out, as he did this a soldier walked up to him.

"Sir, there is a woman who claims to be you daughter, in front of the gate. We denied her access, what do you want us to do?" He asked.

"Trixie? Let them in of course," Carter said. The soldier nodded before walking away again, Carter looked at his clock and sighed. He defiantly wasn't going to be home anytime soon.

**XXX**

"Sorry ma'am there was a misunderstanding please proceed," The guard in front of the gate said apologetically.

"Damn right there has been a misunderstanding, now get that bar so I can go in. I am not getting any younger you know."

"Trixie," Spud said as he placed a hand on her tight. "The man is just doing his job."

"Don't you Trixie me, I haven't seen Jake in years and I bet Jonathon in the backseat wants to meet his father don't you think?"

"Please just drive." Spud mumbled as he cradled his head.

**XXX**

Again carter opened the door to Jake's cell this time accompanied by several soldiers. "Jake would please follow me?"

Jake got up and walked to the door, a soldier took a set of handcuffs from his belt and slapped them around Jake's wrists. "That will hold." He said, Jake eyebrow rose and with a bit of force he pulled the handcuffs apart.

"No, they won't," Jake said as he now had his hands free again. The soldier in front of him got extremely pale as the others aimed their weapons at Jake. "Relax, I just don't like being handcuffed. There is only one person who can handcuff me and she isn't with you, guys."

Carter chuckled and motioned the men to lower their weapons. "Don't worry men, he won't go anywhere. Return to your posts, I will escort him."

Hesitantly the soldiers lowered their weapons and started to leave the corridor. "You are quite brave escorting one of the most dangerous dragons on the world." Jake chuckled as they headed for the interrogation room. "What if I would attack you?"

"First, I know you won't attack me and second. If you do I have Mortis to take you down." Carter causally said as they kept walking down the hall.

"Carter could you send Atalo in first please. I would want to have a word with him," Jake said.

"Don't fry him will ya."

After a short walk Carter opened a door and let Jake in. "Just wait here I am going to get Atalo and the rest, need anything?"

"Something to drink would be nice." Jake smiled as he sat down.

Carter nodded and ordered a soldier to bring something to drink. As he was out the room he pressed a button on a wall monitor, making Mortis appear. "No one gets in except for the soldier that brings the drinks, understand?"

Mortis nodded and disappeared again. Carter walked towards the room that held Rose, Aurora and Fred. As he arrived he could see Trixie and Spud chatting with Rose.

"I presume you are here to see Jake."

"Dad?" Trixie said as she turned around. "Where is he?"

"Interrogation room, I will send someone to bring you there but first. Atalo could you come with me please."

Atalo hopped off the table and walked towards Carter. "What do you want?" The animal snapped.

"Jake wants to see you first, so behave." Nothing else said the two walked to the interrogation room. Atalo fiddled with his fur as they walked into the corridor that held the doors to the interrogation rooms. They were both surprised as they saw councilor Hall a.k.a. Gregory shouting at the monitor next to Jake's door.

"I don't give a damn! You are going to let me in, I am councilor Hall!"

"General Carter, gave me the order to let no one in without his permission. Don't like it? The complaint box is open on February the 31th," Mortis replied, obviously agitated by the way he was spoken to.

"Open that door or I will have you shut down!"

"No one is going to shut him down," Carter interrupted the two. "At least not without my permission."

Gregory turned to Carter and straightened out his clothes. "I order you to open that door, right now!"

"Order?" Carter said as he rose his eyebrows. "You want to _order_ me in _my_ base? What gave you the idea that would work?"

"I am a councilor, which makes me your supervisor. So open the goddamn door!"

Carter walked up to Gregory and pressed him against the wall. "That might be on the outside of this base but inside this base. I have the highest authority, no matter who enters here. Even if god himself entered here he would need to answer to me. So get your treacherous ass and get the hell out of my base before I have someone make you."

"Is that a threat, general?" Gregory hissed.

"It's a warning, now get out before I make you." Carter let go off Gregory and stepped aside. Gregory took a deep breath as he headed for the exit.

"This isn't over yet, general. You just made a big mistake."

"Mistake my ass!" Carter shouted, he turned to Atalo with an apologetic look. "Sorry you had to see that, but he did something I just can't forgive him for."

Atalo held up a hand and smiled. "Don't worry, Jake told me what he did and I am glad he didn't enter that room or else Jake would have committed another murder, that's for sure."

Carter nodded. "You're ready?"

"I'll try." Atalo said as he entered the room.

Jake looked at Atalo with a emotionless look, which caused a chill to run up the poor creatures spine.

"Hey," Atalo shyly said as he jumped on the table, his eyes immediately saw the six pack of coke on it.

"Get yourself one, they're chilled." Jake said not really starting with the conversation. Atalo took one can and hesitantly opened it.

"Listen Jake, I… I didn't want to do this you know."

"I know, Hank told me he forced you. but how?" Jake asked.

"My assignment was to spy on the Huntsclan members you killed that night we met. Unfortunately I was captured a few days earlier." Atalo started.

"Did your capture have something to do with cola?"

"No comments." Atalo quickly said before continuing. "Anyway, as you asked me to be your animal guardian I was thrilled. I always wanted to be one, helping dragons, fighting crime, etc. So as soon as we left Hamburg. I called Carter and told him to put his assignment were the sun doesn't shine since I know was the animal guardian from the notorious Jake Long."

Jake chuckled. "Would have loved it if I could have heard that conversation. So what happened?"

"Well, he threatened that if I didn't give information about you. I would be put on a hit list, that is what scared me and made me do what he told me too. I am kind of ashamed for not telling you, since an animal guardian and a dragon need to be able to trust each other in the fullest."

"So what kind of information did you give him?" Jake asked.

"Quite unusual, he only wanted to know how you were and if you needed something just random stuff. He never asked for your location. He even threw in a few bucks to buy food when we were low on cash."

"He did that? I thought you said you had stolen it." Jake said confused.

"That was a lie, every time I had something which I told you I had stolen it came from him. He simply wanted to keep an eye on you nothing more. But still I am sorry Jake."

"You don't need to, come here." Jake said as he opened his arms, Atalo smiled as he jumped into them.

"You're a good friend Atalo, just don't keep anything from me anymore. Okay?"

Atalo nodded. "I promise."

**End of Chapter.**

**Took me a while to update this. Well nothing more to say, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Onej6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 family reunion**

A man with a gray trench coat waited outside a bar, from time to time he took a tug from his cigarette as he kept scanning the area in front of him. The man turned his gaze towards a black limousine which stopped with the door exactly in front of him. Again he scanned the area as he was sure no one saw him, he opened the door and got in. The door wasn't even closed, but the driver sped away at an instant.

"This better be important," the man said as he looked at the person in front of him. "I am not willing to blow my cover for nothing."

"Don't worry, I bet your leader will be thrilled as he hears what I have to tell him." Gregory said, he took a letter from a small box underneath his chair and gave it to the man. "This is the reason he keeps me in the order, and this is the reason I once again agreed on helping him. Make sure he gets this letter."

The man looked at the letter, returning his gaze towards Gregory he looked at the man with a questioning look. "Does this have to do something with the person your team capture in memorial park?"

"Yes, but this monster is going to be trailed. He has a way to get out of sticky situations he might even get the council so far to let him go. Whatever happens he cannot enter that courtroom alive. Do you understand?"

"I don't understand shit, but I will tell the Huntsmaster. Now if you would please let me get out of the car," The man replied.

The limousine stopped in a rundown neighborhood just outside Magix. The man got out and wrapped the trench coat around himself properly. "Remember, this conversation never took place."

The car drove away as the man looked at it slightly offended. "Bloody idiot."

**XXX**

Jake had let go of Atalo as his trained ears picked up a sound coming from outside.

"Get in line Trixie!" He heard someone shout. "Someone's still in there."

"Do I look like I care!" He heard the sassy voice of Trixie shutting up the other. Within seconds the door flung open showing an angry looking Trixie. Her expression softened as she stormed at Jake pushing Atalo out of the way in the process. The animal muttered some insults which went unnoticed by Trixie.

"You are really here," She said as she hugged her long lost friend for life and friend for real.

"And I am not going anywhere." He said returning the brotherly hug. Jake was surprised as Trixie hit him in the back of the head.

"Do you know how worried you got me!" She said smacking him again. "Do you know what you did, leaving Spud and me behind. You are the reason we aren't married yet."

Jake blinked several times in confusion. "And why is that?"

"You're supposed to be the best man. Hold on to the ring. Be there to keep Spud in place as he tries to run."

A pang of guilt went through the former dragon dictator's hearth. Even after the horribly things he did the lives that went through his claws. She still wanted him to be their best man. He swallowed, he didn't want to disappoint her. But at the moment his future didn't look like he was going to be able to be their best man. The trail that awaited him for sure wouldn't pack out to great for him and this time he didn't know if his reputation or ability to influence people's choices would be enough to get him out of this.

He sighed as he looked at Trixie. "You were foolish to wait for me." He said his voice emotionless. "You know as good as I know. In a few days I will be no more, the crimes I've committed have sealed the fate that lies before me."

Trixie looked at Jake, her mind working fast registering the words he just said. "Jake, you show remorse if you only show you're sorry to the council they might let you live."

Jake chuckled but it wasn't a friendly one. "Then what, I'll be locked up and never see the daylight again. If that happens..." Jake paused as he searched for the right words. "I can't take responsibility for my own actions, Trixie. The magic that flows through my veins, however kept in line by my will has its own mind. As soon as my will is broken the tables will be turned and it will control me."

"Jake, it's just magic. Magic can't control someone." Trixie stated. "It's a lifeless thing that is formed by the one who wields it."

"Magic can control someone, Trixie." Spud said as he walked into the room. He shared a small nod with Jake as he returned his attention to Trixie. "However, magic is a color less object. There is no dark or light magic. The colors it shows are the colors of the person's soul. If this person has strong emotions behind his or her spells. It will show. Eventually if the magic is fed by emotions to much it will create a mind of his own. When this happens to a powerful wizard all hell breaks loose. Why do you think every wizard is forced to attend at personality checks every year?"

Trixie was unlike normally a silent and simply nodded after Spud's explanation. "Now Trix I think we've taken enough time from Jake for now. There are two people who want to see him, the reason we drove to here."

Trixie nodded and looked at Jake. "Good luck," She said. "You're going to need it."

Jake dipped his head a little. "Thanks I will definitely need it."

Trixie and Spud left the room, as they did two other walked into the room. the first one obscured Jake's view from the first.

"Jake," The first one said quite nervous. "Meet Jonathon, your son."

She stepped aside and there stood a boy, in most ways he looked the same as Jake did that age. Jake chuckled as he remembered how a pain in the ass he was at that age.

"Jonathon," He said guiding the boy to the chair with his eyes.

Jonathon said down as he scrutinized the one that his mother called his father. He could see the similarities. "You were a evil councilor?" The boy asked. "That's not what I would search behind someone that looks like you."

"Looks can be deceiving," Jake simply replied. "As I first met your mother it took me more than a year to find out she was Huntsclan. Another year later and we had destroyed the original Huntsclan together. Something that drew a lot from me and your mom emotionally. After that we banished the dark dragon into another dimension for a thousand years. Which gave me the woman back that I came to love. Caring, kind and fierce against the ones that try to hurt the ones she loves." As Jake said this last things he wasn't looking at Jonathon anymore but past him at the blond goddess that had stolen his hearth the minute she got it into her hands.

"Whoa, that sounds like a bad Shakespeare play." Jonathon replied obvious for the fact Jake wasn't looking anymore at him.

Jake frowned while, Rose had difficulties containing the laughter that wanted to force its way out.

"You read books?" Jake asked slightly surprised.

Jonathon nodded.

"That's something you have from your mom, I came to appreciate books but only after I kind of lost myself."

"So what do you like to read?"

Jake chuckled, Rose could only watch as Jake and Jonathon talked about several things they had in common and what things they didn't. Despite seeing both objects of her affection having a good time, she couldn't drive away the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. This moment would only be short. She would have to face the punishment for his acts whatever this could be. It would stand in the way of him getting a good relationship with his biological father.

**XXX**

"ma'am you are not allowed to go…" Before the guard could finish his sentence he was forced to the wall by a pink claw.

"Inform Carter I am coming." The dragon hissed, before dropping the man and resuming the walk through hallway's in which many of her enemies spend the last days of their lives. But now it was her brother in one of these chambers. And despite her loyalty towards the council and the friends around her. Jake would not share the same fate as these criminals. Even if she had to fight the council on her own.

Mortis his avatar appeared next to her a slight hop in his step as if he was happy. "Glad you reacted to my call this fast."

The pink dragon smiled, and motioned Mortis to lead the way.

**XXX**

Rose almost jumped in surprise as she felt a claw patting her on the shoulder. She turned quickly to stare at the face of Haley. "What's it with you guys being in dragon form more than in human form nowadays?" Rose asked somewhat agitated.

"We needed to hide almost the biggest part of our lives, you might not like it but this form makes us feel more comfortable." She said, Haley swallowed as she could feel her brothers eyes pierce into her back. She turned only to acknowledge him with a small nod. She walked to him and hugged him.

"Whatever happens, you won't die." Was all Haley said as she made her way back towards the exit. "You are going to walk out of here alive even if it takes the last breath from me."

With that Haley was gone already. Jake nodded and looked at the object she had pushed into his hand. A small vial, but he recognized it as one of Fu's 'instant out of a sticky situation potion.' He tucked the potion into his pants as he looked at Rose again. "I think it is best as we call it a day."

**XXX**

Saliva dripped from Eric's chin as he bit down on the hamburgers they had taken from a local McDonalds.

"Even after all those years it tastes exactly the same." The former Huntsmaster said with a small smile. "I wish that I could say that for most things."

"Don't worry once we tell you our plan, everything will be alright."

The cloaked chopper slowly lowered into a hole that had opened in the ground. After some descending the choppers blades slowed down and Eric could feel they had touched down. Two men opened the door at the side of the chopper saluting as Brad and Eric got out.

"So are you going to share your plan with me?"

Brad had to contain himself. He was overjoyed to finally be able to show his former leader how he had devised a plan evil enough to get rid of the plague they called magical creatures.

"Please follow me."

After a walk from almost twenty minutes passing several security gates. They arrived at something that could be described as a bad set for a movie featuring a scientist. Eric looked around and immediately spotted a pressurized chamber with several prisoners in it. Some were dragons but not all. He stepped forward to get a good look. They were alive that's for sure only sleeping.

"What are you going to do with them?" Eric asked. When he saw there were also some humans inside.

"They will help me to show you my plan." Brad said stepping close to the controls on the pressurized room. he pressed a button and water dropped from the ceiling onto the people inside it. The people all shot up and looked angrily towards the people that stood outside the chamber.

"Now watch." Brad said as he pressed a button on the control panel. A purple and thick gas was released into the room. Which ominously swung around the people. The people started to cough violently their blood took on a black form as they spit it out. Their skin started to slowly let go of their muscles. Eric took a step back and had to fight the urge to throw up. He was disgusted by this but fascinated at the same time. After what seemed an eternity but what were mere minutes the people in the chamber were no longer.

"So what do you think?" Brad asked hopefully.

"This affects everyone, even if you have something to keep us safe what will guaranty it works, this is far too dangerous. You know that as well as I do."

"It's dangerous yes but with a enormous group of us in cryo chambers who will be set free once the air is clear. "

"What about us?" Eric asked. He was prepared to die but not by a weapon that his own troops made.

"We will sacrifice our lives in order to cleanse the world." Brad answered turning towards Eric. "What our forefathers weren't able to do, we will."

Eric looked at Brad with a small smile. "So it has begun."

**End of chapter. **

**Okay, totally forgot about this story hope you enjoyed. **

**Signing out,**

**Onej6**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 Lucky save**

Jake paced through his cell, his sister had given him one of Fu's famous potions to get free. He sat down taking the small bottle out of his pocket. Twisting it is his fingers he scrutinized it. Sighing he placed it on the small stretcher a soldier had brought in earlier. A cold chill went down his spine, his sister would raise hell against the council if something happened to him.

He came here because he was tired and would take the punishment the council would offer him without hesitation. But if this resulted in his death, his plan would fail miserably.

Sighing again he got up and looked outside the small rectangular window in the heavy door that blocked his way towards the outside world. The guard that stood before it shifted uneasy as Jake's stare pierced at his back. Jake huffed, he could see the weapons the guard was carrying. It fired bolts filled with liquefied sphinx hair. Only one bolt could kill a grown dragon.

Jake made his way back to the stretcher and lay down. Carter didn't trust him, Jake snickered. He couldn't blame the man, it was quite suspicious for him to give up now. But what Jake was going to do would even surprise Carter. Everything he did would be set right, if the council could be convinced he was more worth alive. Jake shook his head, this could become very problematic, closing his eyes he tried to get some sleep. Carter already had informed tomorrow would be a big day. The council didn't want to waste time.

**XXX**

"Try to be subtle." Gregory slowly turned towards the box an assassin from the Huntsclan had brought. He grimaced upon opening it. "This isn't exactly what I call subtle."

"It gets the job done," The assassin snapped as he harshly closed the box, glaring at Gregory. "The huntsmaster would deliver it to the mark personally but, this is a suicide mission. The clan can't afford a dead leader. " The man pulled his huntsclan mask over his head and pulled on some gloves. "If someone gets me he better makes it quick. Or else," The man zipped open his jacket revealing several packages of explosives taped to him.

A shudder went down Gregory's spine." You're a maniac."

The man chuckled, patting Gregory on his back. He took the box and slowly made his way to the door. "Third truck?"

Gregory nodded. "Good luck, you will need it."

"Good luck? I'm a professional, a beginner needs luck."

**XXX**

"Rise and shine," Carter said walking into Jake's cell. "Today's your big day."

Jake had been awake the whole night, he considered several times to use Fu's potion. But doing that would destroy all his chances in completing his plan. Jake got off the stretcher and presented his wrist to Carter. Carter took out a set of handcuffs, but this time they weren't ordinary handcuffs. The design showed they were magical, probably unicorn horn. These would be much tougher and harder to break.

Carter chuckled as he saw Jake inspecting the handcuffs. "After you broke the ordinary ones, I ordered the latest from NERD, If you can break these. Consider yourself the strongest creature in the galaxy."

Jake cursed inwardly, NERD was a elven research center. Everything from there worked, no matter what. "Lucky me."

Jake stepped out of the cell and was greeted by a squadron of guards, Fred Nerk being the leader. Also Spud and someone he didn't knew beside him. Nerk commanded his troops solely with his eyes as they all took a place around Jake, Spud and the unknown man walked behind them.

Jake had to narrow his eyes as he walked into the broad daylight, once his eyes were adjusted to the intense light, he could see more guards among them were several people he knew. His sister standing at the back of the truck, he was walking to.

Once he arrived two men opened the back and let him step aside only Fred, Spud and the unknown man got into it with him.

"I'll be scanning the skies." Haley said, she opened her wings and in a graceful motion she was airborne.

The two men who had opened the back doors off the truck closed them again, and gave a sign they were ready. The truck's engine accompanied by several others roared to life and began their journey towards the makeshift courtroom in the city hall's auditorium

After a while Jake looked towards the unknown man, who was feverishly scribbling down words on a small notebook. "Who the hell are you?"

The man stopped is writing and adjusted his thick framed glasses, with some minor agitation noticeable, he faked a smile towards Jake. "I'm Timothy Rayburn. I will be defending you in the courtroom."

"What's there to defend?" Jake huffed. "They aren't going to let me go anyway."

Timothy chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. I spend the whole night in a time chamber, preparing my defense and researching your life. Despite what you have done wrong, I think we have a very good chance, I can't promise. You will walk away there with no punishment, it will only be totally different than you will expect."

Jake shook his head and looked at Spud. "You did this, didn't you?"

Spud nodded. "Trust me, when he says we have a good chance. We have one. I didn't apply him as a lawyer for my own firm, because I think he's good. I know he's good."

**XXX**

"Good luck, He wishes me good luck. That man has a freaking problem." The assassin whispered to himself as he was busy setting up his weapon. "All done," The man shoved a projectile into the tube and took a pair of binoculars out of his box. "This won't take long." He smiled as the caravan of trucks slowly came his way.

**XXX**

Inside the truck it was awfully silent, Jake fiddled with his constraints, pulling at them once in a while.

Fred chuckled at this and looked at his watch. He opened a secure radio channel. "Teams enter phase two of the operation, shift the cups."

Jake watched as he felt the truck loosing speed, and after a while picking up speed again. "shift the cups?"

"Carter's order, he doesn't trust anyone anymore."

On the back of the caravan Gregory watched with wide eyes as the trucks switched places several times.

"What the hell, Carter what are they doing?"

"Just switching positions to be sure, you don't think I trust you, do you?" Carter said looking uninterested of his window. "I know whom you are working for, but I don't have proof so I scramble your plans minutes before you execute them. You had me last time but not now."

Gregory fell back into his seat, shaking his head as a small laugh left his lips. "Please, Carter you don't really think I would kill my own cousin."

"Nope, you won't. You have someone else do it for you."

Again Gregory laughed a bit turning his back towards Carter, once his face was averted a worried frown appeared.

**XXX**

"Bloody morons, do they think they are dealing with an amateur?" The assassin hissed, as the trucks came closer and closer. "Well, if I you try to mess with my head, why not three missiles." The man took two missiles out of the box and also placed them on his weapon. "I love a job well done." He pressed took a little screen that was attached to the weapon and aimed for the trucks. Three markers appeared and with the push of a button the missiles blasted off."

**XXX**

Spud yawned, he also had been awake the whole night, only get Timothy to help Jake. The lawyer was great at doing his job but he wasn't too fond of Jake since his son was lost during the attack on new york. But money bought everything and everyone. So after a bank check with six numbers nicely lined up. Even Timothy put aside his hate for Jake. If it only was temporally. Spud suddenly got a bad feeling call it a spidey sense. "Everyone grab onto something!" He shouted before pressing his hand against the trucks interior. A spark of magic went through his hands and formed a shield around the truck milliseconds before they were hit by something, the truck tumbled and slammed into a building, the shield had taken away the first hit but the second one had inflicted some serious damage on the vehicle. Spud slowly stepped out of the vehicle the doors didn't need to be opened since they were laying somewhere between the debris of the building. Spud grabbed his head and leaned against the wreck. As he pulled away his hand he could see it was coated with blood.

"That hurts." He said through clenched teeth.

Fred coughed and also crept out of the vehicle. Being dressed in battle armor had taken out most of the impact, the second he was out he had his weapon aimed and scanned the entire area. His eyes fell on the charred remains from the other two trucks. Whoever did this was good. "Mortis what the hell just happened?" Fred cursed as he didn't get an immediate response. He dashed for Spud. "Can you walk?"

Spud nodded, holding his hand to the wound on his head. "Get Timothy and Jake out. I'll create a barrier that will withstand another attack. Fred nodded as he jumped into the flipped truck.

"Jake, Timothy…Everything alright?" Timothy waved him of, gripping his wrist.

"Tend to Jake, I will live." Timothy crawled out of the truck searching cover behind Spud.

"Jake…You're okay?"

"Would you mind getting this shit off me?" Fred suddenly saw several bags and bulletproof vests moving as Jake trashed underneath them. Fred didn't hesitate as he crawled through the truck Pulling off the bags and bulletproof vests. "I haven't attacked with rockets since I've served you." Fred pulled Jake out of the truck and lifted him on his feet once they were outside.

"Thanks," Jake said, scanning his surroundings. "What happened."

"That happened." Fred pointed to the charred remains of the other trucks. "They're gone."

Jake nodded solemnly, his eyes suddenly turned into red orbs as he scanned the rooftops. "I can't find anyone, what direction did it came from."

"south," Carter said, He had stepped out off the escort vehicle, the scowl on his face showed his anger. "They just pissed in my front yard, no one pisses in my front yard. Mortis come in!"

There was a pause before Mortis replied. "I'm sorry Carter. But I had all of my computing memory reserved for sealing off the city. This place is now locked tighter as a nun's ass."

"Affirmative, got a visual?"

"Sending troops now, that numnut isn't going anywhere… Orders?"

"Shoot to kill," Carter replied, Jake hadn't seen Carter this angry since their first mission together and Carter's education and position usually didn't allow him to show how he felt, but when Carter broke that rule it was serious. "Fred take Councilor Hall into custody, kick the shit out of him if he doesn't cooperate. Now let's get you to that courtroom."

Jake had to stifle a laugh as Gregory's head was bashed in several times by Fred, Gregory didn't cooperate and learned it the hard way. As Jake got into the escort vehicle, he could see a aircraft landing to pick up Fred and several more went south, whoever shot those missiles he was in for a though challenge.

**End of chapter.**

**So how was that, a bit entertaining? Well, this is the first chapter I typed on my new computer. YAYZ I HAS NEW LAPTOP! The old bugger was ready for the garbage.**

**BTW I would kindly ask you to criticize the shit out of me. I want to keep improving my writing and keep FF a learning process only, the last few months I haven't felt like I am learning. Don't get me wrong I love the kind reviews you people are giving me. But just try to be the biggest asshole/bitch you can be. And hate the hell out of the fic even for minor mistakes. I need that really.**

**Onej6**


	9. Author's note

**Well hello everyone…**

**Sadly, this is not an update, but a small heads up.**

**As some of you might have noticed, I haven't quite updated here in a while. But fear not, abandoning, while it crossed my mind will certainly not happen.**

**I am not updating with a reason, as I write this I am busy reediting my stories. Not all of them, which isn't necessary at the moment, but my long term goal. For now only the ones that are unfinished at the moment. ****The rest is going to be edited once I have completed the editing on the uncompleted. Another thing, not for these stories but for the ones that will come in the future, I will start writing with a buffer... so I can update faster and hopefully with increase of quality. **

**How long this will take? **

**I have absolutely no idea. It could be a week or even month…if not longer. But a friend of mine told me to relax and better take the time for a chapter than rush it, the internet is forever.**

**Why am I doing this?**

**Simple, I am not satisfied with certain parts of stories, or I simply want to revise them only for grammar and punctuation. ****I picked up some tips during my 'absence', which I want to insert into my stories.**

**So my apologies, I am certain there are people who wanted a real update. ****I will delete this author note once I am done and have the new chapter written. ****Until then, hopefully with better written chapters. **

**Also my email now is accessible by my profile, while it is an alias and not my personal one feel free to complain or send suggestions, I will always try to reply to them.**

**Onej6**


	10. dear readers

Dear readers, friends.

As you all noticed, I wasn't quite 'alive' in the ADJL section for the last few months.

Everything has a reason, I finally found mine.

I joined the fandom as it was already a sinking ship. This, at first, didn't turn me down and I enjoyed writing and reading.

However, after a year in this fandom. Traffic started to slow down, not to mention my own enjoyment in here turned into somewhat of a burden.

I didn't feel like writing anymore, every time I sat down and tried to write for ADJL, my mind went blank.

The muse that was present has left.

This has turned me into person from a group of people that I despise the most: people that leave their stories unfinished.

I am deeply sorry for this.

Still, there is nothing I can do. While I might be present in other fandoms, ADJL is a chapter that's finished.

Again, I am deeply sorry. For those who were awaiting an update, this will be the last there will come.

Onej6


End file.
